russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Faced Beauty (Philippine TV series)
Baby Faced Beauty is a 2017 Philippine romantic comedy television series based on the 2012 Korean drama of the same title originally starring Jang Na-ra, Choi Daniel, Ryu Jin and Kim Min-seo, produced by KBS. Directed by Jay Altarejos and Monti Parungao, it is topbilled by Ella Cruz, Martin del Rosario, Onemig Bondoc and Rica Peralejo. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on October 2, 2017, replacing Magic Kamison. The romantic comedy is about an aspiring 20-year-old fashion designer who fakes her age to get a job in a fashion company. This is the very first primetime teleserye of Ella Cruz under IBC, and the second primetime teleserye of Martin del Rosario after Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell. Origin Baby Faced Beauty is a South Korean romantic comedy television series broadcast on KBS2 starring Jang Na-ra, Choi Daniel, Ryu Jin and Kim Min-seo. It had kicked off with a viewership rating of around 6%, but gradually rose and surpassed in 15%. It ranked number one in its primetime timeslot for five consecutive weeks. Tagalog dubbed version of Baby Faced Beauty was released in the Philippines which aired on IBC from December 4, 2012 until February 1, 2013. Synopsis 20-year-old So-young (Ella Cruz), has lackluster education background (a mere high school degree) and bad credit history (due to her younger, spendthrift sister). After getting fired from a fabric factory she worked at for 14 years, she has trouble finding a new job. When her younger sister, So-jin (Kiray Celis), rejects the offer of working at a fashion design company called "The Style", So-young decides to take her sister’s place by pretending to be 10 years younger. Other than the specialty of turning ordinary materials into something special, her advantage is her babyface. In the workplace, she encounters Seung-il (Onemig Bondoc), the company president who eyes her with interest, and Jin-wook (Martin del Rosario), a marketing director who falls in love with her without knowing that she is seven years older than him. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Ella Cruz' as Lee So-young *'Martin del Rosario' as Choi Jin-wook *'Onemig Bondoc' as Ji Seung-il *'Rica Peralejo' as Kang Yoon-seo 'Supporting Cast' *'William Martinez' as Manager Jang Ki-hong *'Jade Lopez' as Assistant Manager Jang Mi-soon *'Jake Vargas' as Wilson Morales *'Ayla Mendero' as Park Na-ra *'Carlos Morales' as Director Baek *'Yayo Aguila' as Managing Director Hyun Ji-sook *'Andre Tiangco' as Team Leader Kim Joon-soo 'Extended' *'Kiray Celis' as Lee So-jin *'Alessandra De Rossi' as Ji Joo-hee *'JB Magsaysay' as Noh Yong-joon - So-young's uncle *'Jillian Aguila' as Ji Hyun-yi *'Ehra Madrigal' as Jung-ok - So-young's mother *'Matthew Mendoza' as So-young's father *'Cherie Gil' as Kwon Hye-jung *'Michael Flores' as Sun-nam *'Raine Salamante' as Chae Seul-ah *'Arjo Atayde' as Director Ahn Jung-nam *'Christopher Roxas' as Jin-wook's father *'John James Uy' as Min-ki 'Guest Cast' *'Erika Rabara' as Hye-mi *'Kylie Padilla' as Lee Jin-hee Episodes Production 'Casting' Ella Cruz is now in the line of the Primetime Princess of IBC such as Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez, Cherryz Mendoza, Sofia Andres and Jhazmyne Tobias, who are in their full-fledged primetime heronies. Ella paired with Martin del Rosario who landed in his second project under IBC after Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell. 'Filming' Filming for Baby Faced Beauty began in July 19, 2017, three months before the drama's premiere. Soundtrack *''Crush Me'' - Alyssa Angeles References See also * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Baby Faced Beauty External links * Official website * Baby Faced Beauty on Facebook * Baby Faced Beauty on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television series based on South Korean television series